I want to be More
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: AU, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Kyoya. The devils, the silent and the dark prince. Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki and Kasa. The sensitive, the Lolita, the prince and the angel. Four live in heaven, the others hell. full summary inside.
1. Journey to hell

**Hey people, I'm back with a How Club story this time, so please enjoy and no flames. Rated T cause demons are dicks -.- also includes my OC Kasa, on to the summary.**

**Summary: AU, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Kyoya. The devils, the silent and the dark prince. Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki and Kasa. The sensitive, the Lolita, the prince and the angel. Four live in heaven, the others hell. Heaven and hell made an agreement, a long time ago. Demons could come into angel territory, and angels into demons; however they are not to enslave one another. Angels are disappearing, this rule is being broken, these 8 meet under unfortunate circumstances, one falls for the other, what will happen? Demons and angels are never ment to be. The war that is waging is becoming worse. Can these 8 survive? And can they stop this war? Can demons truly feel love? And can this new war be stopped? No one knows.**

**Well that's the summary, yeah so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFics. **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Kasa danced around the boarder that separates heaven and hell. She danced to the song that blared out through the speakers, 'Cher Lloyd Want You Back'. She danced waiting for Mitsukuni, he wanted to take a trip to hell, Kasa had offered to take him, the only reason, she had been to hell before, that many times, she knew hell like the back of her hand. Plus Mitsukuni was a good fighter, but against demons, well he wasn't experienced enough. Her dancing came to a halt, as she saw the certain blonde haired boy, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or for short Honey. Kasa smiled, her sword hung at her side as her dark black jeans clung to her legs, her white tank top blew in the breeze. As did her stormy night blue, waist length hair, her emerald eyes pierced Honey as he walked, a smile plastered on his face. To say Honey was older then Kasa, he sure was short. Kasa was younger than him by a few hundred years.

"Good morning Kasa-Chan" Honey chimed as he reached said girl, Kasa nodded her head at him. Her eyes filled with happiness to see him, but doubtfulness, that they shouldn't be going into hell. Even though the deal had been made, no demons had come into heaven, and no angels had gone into hell.

"Good morning Honey-sempai, how are you?" Kasa asked, as Honey came to a stop in front of her, the older boy smiled up at the younger girl.

"I'm great Kasa-Chan. What about you?" Honey asked, his eyes gleamed with excitement and eagerness, to go explore the, hopefully, unexplored. Honey knew Kasa had been to hell, and was more than happy that she offered to go with him.

"I'm fine Honey-san, we should probably get going, you ready?" Kasa asked, a gleam of hope in her eyes, hoping he would change his mind.

"Yeah, let's go" Honey smiled, wider then she had ever seen before, Kasa sighed, knowing she was losing the silent pleading battle, she took Honeys' hand like a small child, and led him towards the boarder. Just as they were about to step in, someone yelled from behind them.

"KASA, HONEY-SEMPAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kasa and Honey spun around to see their two best friends running to them. Tamaki Suoh, and Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhis' hair clung to her face as she ran, her hair was cut short, and if you didn't know her, you would think she was a boy, her loose top flapped around her as she ran, her shorts clung to the top of her legs, her chocolate eyes silently pleading Kasa not to take Honey in there. Tamaki was a different story, his blue eyes were furious, his blonde hair also clung to his face as he ran, his shirt stuck tight to his body with sweat, it was obvious he had been running for a while, his joggers hung loosely on his legs as he ran. It was easy to tell he was mad at Kasa for doing this.

"Tama-Chan, Haru-Chan, are you going to come with us?" Honey asked, his sweet Lolita side taking over him. Both Haruhi and Tamaki rested their hands on their knees to catch their breath. Eventually Tamaki looked up.

"Why are you taking him in there? He could get hurt or worse" Tamaki stared going on a rant about how Honey might die, or get sucked into a bog, or be eaten by a hell hound, in other words he was thinking of different ways Honey might die in hell. Haruhi placed her hands onto Tamakis' shoulders to calm him down, eventually he stopped, Kasa took this time to explain to him, she grabbed Tamaki and took him away from Honey. She silently gave Haruhi the 'watch Honey' look, Haruhi nodded to her. Once Kasa was away from Honey, she released Tamaki.

"Don't you think I know he could get killed? I don't like this anymore then you do, but Honey wants to go in. have you forgotten that I know hell like the back of my hand? The only reason I'm going with him is to make sure he doesn't get lost or hurt" Kasa explained to him, Tamaki looked at her, his expression unreadable, he finally held his hand out to her, she knew what was coming.

"Swear down, on your life, in ANYTHING happens to Honey, you will take full responsibility" Tamaki challenged, he thought she wouldn't do it, Kasa hates being responsible for things, she bit her lip and looked at Tamaki, then Honey, who was jumping with eagerness. She took her hand and they shook.

"I swear down, on my life, if ANYTHING happens to Honey-san, I will take full responsibility" she repeated Tamakis' exact words, while he stared at her, he then nodded and she walked back towards Honey and Haruhi.

"YAY can we go now?" Honey pleaded, Haruhi looked at Tamaki, he nodded and Haruhi stepped aside to let Honey passed. Kasa nodded at Haruhi as she walked passed, she now with Honey at the edge of the boarder, she saw him gulp and look into the emptiness.

"Second thoughts?" Tamaki asked, Kasa just looked at Honey, who after a few minutes nodded, Kasa took her hand in his, so they wouldn't get separated, they then stepped into hell, away from heaven, away from Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I hope they know what they're doing" Haruhi muttered as she walked over to Tamaki, who stared at their figures, which were getting smaller and smaller, eventually a portal opened up beneath them, sucking them into the depths of hell.

"Kasa has her sword, she's a skilled fighter, they'll be fine. Plus she hates being responsible, so she won't let anything happen to Honey, I'm sure of it" Tamaki smiled as he turned back to Haruhi, who nodded, they began to walk back towards their homes as they thought about where the two might be.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the depths of hell<strong>

"Kyoya we're bored" two twin devils complained. Kyoya looked up, he was a tall man, he had black hair, and greyish-black eyes, he frowned at the two, pushing his glasses up he glared at them, flinching they walked away leaving the Shadow King to his business. They walked over to another man. He was a few inches taller than Kyoya. His hair was black; his onyx black eyes pierced the twins as they came over. An innocent smiled played their faces as their auburn hair framed their faces; their golden eyes glistened with innocentness. The older man sighed knowing what they were going to say.

"Mori we're bor-" they stopped mid-sentence, all four of them turned around, the air in hell felt disturbed by something, Kaoru looked around, all of them knowing the feeling.

"Well, looks like we either have visitors, or a new soul" Kyoya said standing up, the twins smirked, glad there was something to do, they turned towards the woods and walked in, they headed in the direction they felt the vibe from.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Kasa and Honey<strong>

Honey screamed as he fell from hells sky, Kasa spread her wings and grabbed the young lolita boy before he hit the ground. She flew silently above the ground, until she released Honeys' hand softly placing him onto the cold earth. Honey smiled at Kasa gratefully.

"Thank you Kasa-chan" Honey chimed, Kasa landed on the ground next to him, withdrawing her wings, she looked at him.

"Are you alright Honey?" Kasa asked, he nodded his head in reply, his hands balled into fist under his face, determination in his eyes.

"Honey shall lead the way out of these woods, this way Kasa-chan" he chimed, Kasa chuckled at Honeys' enthusiasm, she followed him none the less, her hand placed on the handle of her sword. Looking around she recognised the place, they were near the bogs, she sighed, it would take a while to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter I hope you all liked it, please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D<strong>


	2. Can we eat him, disappearances?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hone we've been trapped in here for ages; can't you just follow me out?" Kasa asked, her head shot up after she got no reply, looking around she saw honey wasn't with her. "Honey?" she asked. "HONEY!" she yelled, she began running through the woods, searching frantically for the small boy, only coming up empty handed. She sighed and began walking straight, like they had been before, one thought raced through her mind, it was the same as any other.

'_Honey you idiot.'_

Meanwhile Honey ran through the woods, smile on his face laughing like he was at home. He had yet to realise he had lost Kasa, however reality hit him when he bumped into someone. Looking up he was a black hair man, with black eyes glaring down at him, the man wore black jeans with a black open top.

On his right was a man with glasses, they looked the same, only the man with glasses had greyish-black eyes, he wore some dark blue jean, with a red t-shirt, he fixed his glasses as he looked at Honey.

On the other side of the first man there were two identical boys, they each had on blue jeans, one had on a blue top, while the other had on a yelled one. They both had auburn coloured hair with gold eyes. The only difference was the way they parted their hair.

"So looks, like we had a visitor and not a soul, shame really" said one who parted his hair to the right, his twin smirked.

"I don't care, Kaoru look, he's a Lolita boy, can we eat him Kyoya?" asked the one who parted his hair to the left, the man with the glasses was still studying the boy.

"Why are you even in hell?" the one called Kyoya asked, Honey didn't say anything, he was still shocked from bumping into Mori.

"Fine if you won't answer us, Mori can we eat him?" Kaoru and his twin asked, Mori glared at the two, indicating he didn't really care.

"Yes Hikaru let's eat him" Kaoru said, they advanced towards him, Honey still shocked did the first thing that came to his mind, he screamed.

"KAIDA KASHIMA HELP ME!" he yelled, the twins backed off, Hikaru hit his head to try to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Damn the kid can shout" he said, Kaoru shrugged.

"Dinner time" Hikaru and Kaoru said in union, why oh why did Honey run away.

"MITSUKUNI!" a female voice came, the four demons looked around, in their search a girl dropped down from a tree. "Lay a hand on him, and I will murder you" she threatened, Hikaru smiled innocently.

"We weren't doing anything to the boy, we only wanted a taste" he said, Kasa drew her sword and held it in front of her hand Honey.

"Mitsukuni, stay behind me" she ordered, Honey nodded his head, she looked at the three demons, wait three there was four before. Honeys' scream reached her ears, she spun around, one of the twins had a hold of him, she glared at him. "What do you want from us?" she asked, her voice soft, Hikaru smirked, walking towards her.

"We'll let you both go, but we want you to give us your sword" Hikaru said, Kasa stared at him, that's all they wanted. Kasa took her sword from her belt; she was about to hand it to Hikaru when another scream reached her ears. She spun again, Honey had gotten out of Kaorus' grasp, he looked down at her, she nodded and spread her wings.

"Let's get out of here Kasa-chan" Honey said, Hikaru glared up at both of them as he held his brother, Kasa stared at the unconscious demon.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, Honey smiled innocently, they turned only to come face to face with Kyoya.

"Now if you're going to be leaving, at least tell us your names" he suggested, they studied the, well they didn't know what he was.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka" Honey replied, Kyoya wrote it down in his book, Kasa raised an eye brow in confusion.

"And you?" Kyoya asked looking at the girl; she looked at Honey, who nodded.

"Kaida Kashima, aka Kasa" she told him, again he wrote it down in his book, Honey then grabbed Kasas' hand.

"Lead the way Kasa-chan" he smiled, Kasa nodded and flew with Honey at full speed out of hell.

"Did they buy it?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru nodded, Mori and Kyoya smirked.

"Looks like we have our next target" Kyoya said, Hikaru walked over with Kaoru and Mori in toe.

"Which one are we going after?" Kaoru asked, Kyoya pointed to Kasa, Hikaru smiled.

"Perfect" he said. "Hey how did the little kid escape from you hold anyway?" he asked his twin, who lifted his top to show a red mark. Hikaru whistled.

"Damn looks like that kid can do some damage" Hikaru said, Kaoru nodded, Kyoya began to walk away with Mori, both ignoring the two devils.

"HEY!" Kaoru yelled.

"WAIT FOR US!" Hikaru finished, they then ran after the older men and walked silently back to their homes.

Meanwhile Kasa and Honey had only just crossed the border to heaven, when some angels came up to them.

"There is a meeting tonight, every angel must attend" one said, Honey nodded, Kasa stood up straight and bowed to the elder angels in respect, they nodded and walked away.

"Wonder what's going on" Kasa muttered allowed, Honey stared at her, shocked that she hadn't heard.

"You haven't heard?" he asked, Kasa turned to the elder boy as they walked.

"Heard what?" she asked.

"About the disappearances" Honey said, Kasas' eyes grew wide with shock, and a little fear. They bumped into Tamaki and Haruhi while walking home.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Haruhi asked, Kasa looked up.

"The sky" she answered, Haruhi rolled her eyes at her friend, Tamaki smiled at Honey glad he was ok, and that Kasa had kept her promise.

"So what happened in hell?" Tamaki asked, Kasa shrugged, while Honey smiled.

"Same old, same old, run in with a few demons, get wrapped up in a fight, they bargain with you, you accept, you break out of ones hold, give them your names, and fly at full speed back to heaven, nothing new" Kasa answered, Tamaki and Haruhi laughed at the girl, she smiled at them. "Anyway you were saying something about disappearances?" Kasa asked, Haruhi and Tamaki stared wide eyed.

"You haven't heard?" they asked in union, Kasa shrugged her shoulders, as if to say not my fault, they looked at her.

"You're part of heavens army and you have no idea about the disappearances?" Tamaki asked, I shrugged again.

"Sempai, it makes sense all the people who disappeared have been to hell at least once" Haruhi whispered, but Kasa caught it, she shrugged it off.

"Yeah they think it's demons that are doing it" Honey pointed out, Kasa raised a brow at him.

"But heaven and hell have an agreement, who would break it?" she asked, Tamaki and Haruhi sighed.

"Some devils or something, that's what the meetings about tonight" Haruhi pointed out, Kasa nodded, they parted their ways and headed home. Kasa walked into her house, greeted by her mom, dad and younger brother.

"Hey mom, dad, are we going to the meeting tonight?" Kasa asked, both her parents nodded.

"Yes we are sweetie, keep your sword on you at all times as well" her mother ordered Kasa nodded, she headed up to change, the meeting was in an hour or so, and her family loved to walk together. She threw on a sort white dress with white ballet flats, she let her hair hang loose down her back, she looked in the mirror and smiled, completely oblivious to the eyes that watched her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two complete please REVIEW :D<strong>


	3. Kasas' last words, disappearance

**Normal P.O.V**

Kasa ran downstairs as her mom called her, she slipped on her white jacket and they walked out the door. Kasa brother smiled as he walked, running ahead, talking to the other angels. Kasa smiled she loved her family and never wanted them to be taken from her, or for her to be taken from them.

Finally they reached the meeting hall, the eyes that followed Kasa were now gone. She looked around feeling a little uneasy but shook it off. Taking her seat next to Honey she waited for the meeting to star, when it did the leader of the angels came out.

"As you all now girls from heaven have been taken, these girls have all been to hell at least once and given their name to somebody" the leader started, Kasas' eyes grew wide, as did Honeys', he looked at her scared for her, she kept her face calm once she realised he was looking.

"These girls are nowhere to be found in heaven, as for hell we have no idea, from now on no angels are to cross over from heaven to hell, whoever does will suffer severe consequences, Mitsukuni, Kasa come here both of you" the leader ordered, both angels did as told and they walked to the centre of the meeting.

"We received word that earlier today you went into hell, correct?" the man asked them, Kasa nodded her head, as did Honey, the leader sighed.

"Why did you go?" he asked, Honey instantly took responsibility for it.

"It was my fault I wanted to see what hell was like, and because Kaida-san knew hell she offered to take me, she tried to stop me, so did Tamaki- san and Haruhi-san but I wouldn't listen, please if you're going to punish anyone let it be me" he said, Kasa stared at Honey, she placed a hand on his shoulder she knew Honey was emotional and would break, the elder man looked at both of them.

"Kaida is this true?" he asked, Kasa looked at him; she nodded her head, but spoke what she wanted to say as well.

"It is true that we tried to stop Honey from going, however I could not let him go by himself, I went at my own free will, if you are going to punish Honey, they punish me also" she told him, the man smiled at the two of them.

"Neither of you will be punished, however we want it clear that you are never to set foot in hell again, do you understand?" he asked, Honey and Kasa both nodded, bowing to show respect also, the man nodded his head.

"For now, if anyone sees anything suspicious in heaven you come to us right away, is that understood?" he asked the crow of angels, they stood from their chairs, nodded their heads and bowed in respect, the leader nodded back and walked off stage.

Kasa smiled at her friends as they walked out of the building, her family were waiting for her outside, she waved when she saw them so they saw her, they waved back.

"Gotta go guys, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked them, Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey nodded their heads and hugged her good bye. "Good bye guys" she smiled as she ran away to her parents, smiling as she walked with them. Her father carried her brother, while she talked with her mother about the latest fashion in heaven. Kasa isn't a big one for fashion but when she talks with her mom about it, she cant help but smile. Eventually they reached home; Kasa took her bother from her dad as her mother went to prepare dinner, Kasa turned on the TV in the living room and shook her brother awake. He sat up rubbing his eyes he smiled at his older sister.

"Kasa, do you like going to hell?" he asked her, Kasa was taken aback by the question; she stared at her brother in shock.

"Why would you ask me that?" she asked confusion clear in her voice, her brother shrugged.

"Because you spend more time there then here" he said to her, Kasa thought for a minute it was true, she did spend more time in hell then heaven, she put her hands on both her brother shoulders.

"Now listen, I may spend time in hell, but that's because there are places in there that are unexplored, and I love to explore, but this you, mom and dad are my life, and I love all of you, I have no idea what I'd do with without you" she smiled at her brother, he nodded his head and hugged Kasa tight.

"Tea's ready" they heard their mom call, Kasa released her brother and they ran to the kitchen, both obviously hungry.

After tea Kasa sat in the room with her parents and brother watching a movie. Once it had finished Kasa looked down at her sleeping brother, she smiled and scooped him up.

"I'm gonna take him to bed, and hit the hay myself" Kasa told her parents, who nodded.

"Alright Kasa love you" they responded.

"Love you too" Kasa smiled as she walked up the stairs. She placed her brother in his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Night little bro, I love you" she said, she closed his door and walked into her room, closing the door behind her, she didn't realise the figure that was there, she grabbed a nighty out of her dresser draw and turned around, coming face to face with a pair of red eyes, her sword was down stair. The figure reached its hand out and grabbed her shoulders, hard. Kasa screamed at the pain that shot through her, the figure only held on tighter, causing her world to go black, the last thing she remembered hearing were her mom and dads' cries for her.

"KASA!" her mother yelled as her father kicked the door down, they looked around the room, the window was open and a figure was jumping out with Kasa in its arms.

"No" her mother whispered, her father lunged for the figure but it was too late it was gone, Kasa was gone. Her mother fell to her knees crying, her father hugged her close, there was nothing they could do. Kasas' little brother had woken up due to all the noise.

"Mommy, daddy where is Kasa?" he asked, his mother looked at him her eyes filled with more tears, that was all he needed to get the message Kasa was gone, he fell to his knees also crying as his father pulled them both in for a hug. The last thing Kasa had said to them replayed in their heads.

"_Love you too" _and_ "Night little bro, I love you"_ he may have been asleep but he heard her, now she was gone. Kasas' father stood up his eyes filled with determination.

"Kasa is strong, she'll fight whatever has took her, and I won't stop searching until I find her" he said, Kasas' mom smiled at her husband, but a part of her knew it was useless, but tomorrow they would report her kidnapping to the leader, then tell her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 complete please REVIEW :D<strong>


	4. Friends reunited, hunger

**Normal P.O.V**

Kasa sat up, her hands flew straight to her head, a searing pain shot through her, whatever had taken her wasn't nice about it.

"Ugh," she groaned, "What happened?" she muttered, she stood up from the bed she was in. she walked around feeling for the wall, once she had her hand on it, she began moving looking for the light switch. After what felt like an eternity, she found it, the chandelier in the middle of the room lit up, Kasa allowed her eyes to adjust to the blinding light that suddenly filled the room. Once her eyes came into focus she looked around. It was a simple room. A desk, a chair, a wardrobe, a mirror. The walls were painted red, with a full bloom white rose painted in the middle of one of the walls. Kasa stared, she had no idea where she was, but this room was beautiful.

"Good to see you're awake" a voice came, Kasa spun around, a little too quickly, she grabbed her head, four chuckles reached her ears, she went for her sword, then she remembered, she wasn't at home. Her head shot to the four demons that were in the room, she recognised them in an instant, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Mori, why were they here?

"What's going on?" Kasa asked, her voice full of pain, again chuckles reached her ears, but this time there were only two.

"You are going to be our new slave, we own you now" Kyoya told her, Kasa stared, eyes wide with fear and shock, it was them that were angel knapping the angels, she looked at them all, they each had a different outfit, Mori wore a plain black skin tight t-shirt, with dark blue jeans. Kyoya wore a baggy black shirt, with black jeans. Kaoru wore a yellow t-shirt, with light blue jeans, while Hikaru just wore blue jeans, he had no top on, this made Kasa blush.

"Now Kasa, you-" Kyoya started but Kasa cut him off.

"Kaida, my name to you is Kaida, only my friends call me Kasa" she told him, her voice still shaky, her head hung low to hide her blush, though she was failing, none of the demons cared.

"Kaida, you will be taking orders from Hikaru, you will stay in this room, and you will do as told, or face punishment, now Kaoru, call Misumi to show her around" Kyoya said, Kasas' eyes went wide, they had Misumi.

"You won't keep us here long, heaven's suspecting this, once they know I'm gone, they'll come find me" Kasa spat, the four just shrugged, another angel entered the room. She had silver hair, with blue eyes, she wore a red top, with blue shorts, nothing was on her feet. Her clothes were tattered and torn, they were clothes she had worn the day she was took, and that was over a week ago. Although her clothes were torn, she was still clean, she must refuse to wear the clothes the demons supplied, Kasa looked at her, a weak smile formed on her face, Misumi was not happy with the demons.

"What?" she spat, Kasa chuckled, Misumis' head shot to her, her hard face softened when she saw her friend, she was on her knees on the ground, her hair hung low, hiding her face, Misumi immediately rushed to her side.

"Kasa, oh my, what did they do to you?" Misumi asked her, Kaoru grabbed Misumi and pulled her back, Misumi struggled in his grip.

"I thought I told you not to touch anyone" Kaoru said, his hand was brought down, almost making contact with Misumis' face, until a hand grabbed his, it was Kasa.

"I may be in hell, but I will not allow you to hurt angels" she said twisting Kaorus' hand, it made a snapping noise; once she was satisfied she let him go. He grabbed his now broken wrist, he wouldn't scream, though you could see he wanted to. Kasa placed a hand on Misumis' shoulder. Misumi supported her, still weak, friend.

"Misumi, show Kasa around, she will be working here now" Kyoya ordered, he then stepped forward, his hand reached out; he succeeded in punching and scratching the two girls. Misumi yelped, Kasa held her ground.

"Step out of line again, and Mori will do much worse" Kyoya threatened, that brought the fear to Misumis' eyes, she never wanted to get in trouble with him. She sat Kasa on the bed as the demons walked out, to tend to Kaoru. Kasa sat on the bed, head in her hands Misumi placed her hands on Kasas' head, relieving her of her pain in an instant.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're a healer" Kasa smiled, Misumi quickly slapped her hand over Kasas' mouth, Kasa got the message to keep it quiet.

"Fine I'll keep quiet, but you have to promise not to bring up my family, those twins, there's something about them that seem, I don't know, familiar" Kasa mutter, Misumi nodded her head.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Misumi smiled, Kasa nodded and linked arms with her friend, Misumi would also show her to the other two angels that got angel knapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in heaven<strong>

"You're absolutely sure Kaida was taken?" the angels leader asked, Kasas' parents nodded their heads, their son was still in tears, the leader frowned, Kasa was the fourth to go missing, no one else had been into hell, so would this stop now? But they needed to save Kasa, she was the best angel on heavens army, the only question was how do they save her? And where was she?

"I shall order some of the army into hell, to search high and low until they find her, for now, I think it is best if you alert her friends" the leader told them, Kasas' mother welled with tears again, she didn't want to repeat it, but they had no choice. The family walked out of the meeting hall and into their house, Kasas' mother sighed, she knew Kasa was gone for good, and if she did get her back, she just…she wouldn't be the same. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Kasas' brother answered it, he led them into the room.

"What's going on?" Honey asked, the family turned to look at them.

"Mitsukuni-san, Suoh-san, Fujioka-san, please sit" Kasas' father told them, their smiles faded once he used their names that way, whatever they were going to say it was serious. The three sat, Honey sat near to Kasas' mother, who was trying hard not to cry, Haruhi and Tamaki sat opposite them on a different couch, Kasas' brother sat in the middle of them all, while her father sat in an arm chair.

"Kasa has been taken" he said, Haruhis' head shot to him, as did Tamakis' and Honeys'.

"Taken, w-what do you mean?" Haruhi asked, she turned to Kasas' mother, who allowed a tear to escape her eyes.

"Kasa was taken to hell, by a demon, we heard her scream and rushed to her room, but when we got there we were too late, the demon had Kasa, and was taking her away" she told them, Honeys' eyes filled with tears, his friend, his sister like friend had been taken.

"Onee-chan, has been taken" Kasas' brother said, his head hung low, tears escaped Haruhis' eyes, as Tamaki tried to stay strong, Honeys' eyes swelled up and before he knew it he was also crying. After what seemed like an eternity, they calmed down.

"What do we do?" Tamaki asked.

"We go to hell, we find what's taken her, and we kill it" Honey spoke up, his voice dangerously low, his bangs hid his eyes, making him look scary, his fists were balled, and he was ready to kill someone.

"No, the leader has the army going into hell to help find her, we will call you if you're needed Mitsukuni-san" Kasas' father said, Honey looked up, he wanted to help, but he knew there was no point in arguing with Kasas' father, everyone knew it. The three angels stood to leave, they hugged Kasas' family goodbye and told them they would come by tomorrow, to talk about what to do, Kasas' father was, after all, re-joining the army of heaven, his wife didn't want him to, but he wanted his daughter back.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in hell<strong>

"And this is that idiot Hikarus' room" Misumi smiled, Kasa laughed she had referred to all of them as either idiots or dicks or bastards, sure Misumi was an angel, but she was in hell, what did she care?

"Ok, so who are the other two angels that got took?" Kasa asked, two angels then came into view.

"Misumi, the four want to see Kasa" a girl with shoulder length black hair stepped out, she had blue eyes, and wore all black. Her eyes were soft and Kasa recognised her instantly Yumi, one of her best friends, before she was taken. A girl stood next to her, she had midnight blue hair, with piercing green eyes, she also wore all black, Kasa had seen her before, but did not know her.

"I see you two finally gave up huh?" Misumi asked, they hung their heads low.

"We needed some more clothes Misumi, but we will never ever be obedient to them" Yumi said.

"You will if you want to live" a voice came, it was Mori, the girl next to Yumi flinched, that's when Kasa noticed the bruise that was forming on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Kasa asked, the girl looked at her, she smiled sadly and bowed.

"It's nothing Kaida-san, but thank you for your concern" she said, Kasa raised a brow at her, she knew her, so why didn't Kasa know her?

"My apologizes you don't know me I'm Yua, pleasure to meet you" Yua held her hand out, Kasa took it without hesitation.

"Call me Kasa" she smiled, Mori then grabbed Yua and led her away, Yua looked back to the worried face of her new friend, she mouthed an 'I'll be ok' and followed Mori.

"What's he going to do to her?" Kasa asked, Misumi closed her eyes, Yumi looked at her.

"She broke a vase, it'll be a mild punishment" Yumi told her, Kasa nodded.

"Ok so, do I have to refer to them all as master or something?" Kasa asked, Misumi shook her head.

"No I work for Kaoru, Yumi works for Kyoya, Yua works for Mori, if you hadn't figured, and you will work for Hikaru" Misumi told Kasa, whose mouth fell open at that.

"WHAT?" she yelled, she clenched her fists and turned around, coming face to face with Hikaru.

"Speak of the devil" Kasa muttered, Kaoru grabbed Misumis' arms, as Kyoya did with Yumi, they bowed to Kasa and excused themselves, Kasa nodded, her look telling them to be safe.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Hikaru asked, an innocent look on his face, Kasa growled.

"None of your business demon" she replied, she began walking away towards her room, or at least they was she thought was her room. Hikaru followed behind her, amused at her lack of direction.

"You're lost aren't you?" he finally said, after wondering around for 30 minutes straight, Kasa spun back around.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, Hikarus' eyes became red, Kasa backed up towards the all.

"I'm hungry" he said, "and so far you're the only thing that looks tasty" he advanced closer, Kasa was now pressed up against the wall, her eyes closed shut, as Hikaru sank his fangs into her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done, I hope you all liked it, if you have any requests for future chapters or the next chapter, something you would like to see happen, just PM me and I'll think about it, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	5. Taken Home, The Bond

**Normal P.O.V**

Kasa opened her mouth, no words came out, her nails dug into Hikarus' shoulders, they pierced the skin, again she tried to scream, nothing. Hikaru pulled away, he cut his own hand and placed it over her wound, a pain shot through her, she screamed. The other demons appeared behind them, Misumi, Yua and Yumi by their sides. Misumi watched in horror as her friend was given the bond they all had, but what horrified her the most was Kasas' scream, she never screamed, EVER. If she was hurt she'd wince but to scream, she never allowed herself, as if realising she was screaming, she shut her mouth. Misumi couldn't take it watching her friend go through this, on instinct she yelled.

"STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE!" a hand came across her face, Kaoru had hit her, silencing her, Yumi closed her eyes, she wasn't willing to let the tears fall. Yua watched, she had no idea that Kaida Kashima would scream like this. Kasas' eyes shot open as she balled her fists and punched Hikaru in the gut, he stumbled backwards. Kasa fell to the floor, hands held her neck, she was losing blood, and she was losing it fast. Misumi ran to her, Yumi and Yua followed, Misumis' hands graced her neck before glowing white, she saw the pain from Kasas' face subside, but what happened next shocked her, Kasa had passed out. Hikaru smirked, as he walked over to the girls, Yumi and Yua stood protectively in front of their friends.

"Not another step Demon" Yumi snarled, Hikaru raised a brow, Mori, Kyoya and Kaoru stepped forward.

"There's four of us and two of you. What are you gonna do?" Hikaru asked, Yumi thought for a second, there was nothing they would do. Yua saw the hesitation and spoke.

"If you're going to hurt Kasa again, you have to kill us first" Yua said, Misumi spun her head, Yumi looked at Yua, but nodded, Misumi stood up and walked to stand next to them, her arms held out as well.

"So you're willing to go to eternal damnation, to save the weak angel there" Mori asked, Yua glared at Mori who remained unphased.

"No they won't do it" Kyoya said, the girls glared at him.

"What makes you so sure?" Yumi asked.

"Because you want to go back to heaven, and you can't if you're dead" Kyoya said.

"No one's dying, no one's getting hurt, lay a hand on the girls and I'll kill you" the girls gasped and spun around, Kasa was holding herself up by the wall, though she was still weak, Hikaru smirked again, he walked towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Girls, stand down" Kasa ordered, Yua stared at her shocked.

"But Kashima-san" Yua argued, Kasas' head shot up, the girls turned to look at her.

"Kashima? Why does that sound familiar?" Kaoru asked, his eyes shot open with realisation, but Hikaru remained confused. Kaoru turned to Kyoya, who nodded.

"Mori, take the other three back to heaven, we have all we want with Kaida" he smirked, Mori nodded and knocked the three girls out, Kasa watched as her friends were dragged away, she was too weak to do anything, before she knew what was happening, she passed out, into the waiting arms of Hikaru, she groaned as her body made contact with his, surprisingly, warm body.

* * *

><p>Mori dragged the unconscious girls through the depths of hell, the only thing he didn't know, Misumi was conscious and taking in the surroundings of where she was being dragged. She knew she would get Kasa back to heaven, if it was the last thing she did. She closed her eyes, upon realising where they were, she let the darkness engulf her.<p>

Mori threw the three unconscious bodies into hell; he didn't want to look at them anymore. An alarm rang throughout heaven as the army came out, Kasas' fathers' eyes widened as he saw the figure, it was the same one that took Kasa, he looked at the three unconscious girls that laid before him, he glared back to the figure, only to find it gone.

"GET THE HEALERS" he yelled to the army, they nodded and ran to get the healers.

Misumis' eyes fluttered open as she looked around; white that's all she saw. She smiled, the only place that had so much white was heaven, they were back, she sat up.

"MISUMI!" she was glomped back down, Yumi and Yua had tackled her to the bed, her parents were stood over her.

"Misumi, what happened?" her mother asked, she didn't answer, the girls only hung their heads.

"We need to speak with Kaito Kashima right away please" Yumi spoke first, Misumis' parents nodded and went to fetch Kaito.

"May I help you girls?" Kaito asked when he entered; the girls hesitated until Yua spoke.

"Kasa" the only word that came out of her mouth, Kaitos' eyes went wide, he asked for the guards to bring his wife and son. They waited until they arrived.

"What's going on?" Kaitos' wife asked.

"Kasa, she's with the demons that kept us" Yumi answered, Kasas' mothers' eyes widened.

"Is she ok?" she asked, the girls looked at each other.

"Before we were dragged here, the demon that was keeping her, gave her a bond, she was in pain, she was screaming, and then fainted, but before we were knocked unconscious she was supporting herself using the wall" Misumi answered, Kasas' mothers' hands flew to her face, covering her gaping mouth, tears welled in her eyes, her brother stared at the girls before him.

"Who are the demons that are keeping her?" Kaito asked them, the girls looked at each other.

"One of the Hitachiin twins" they answered in sync, that word they spoke, after it seemed like time had stopped, Kaito didn't say anything, though he knew now, Kasa was in grave danger, and there was nothing he could do.

"I know the way to where she's being held, but we'll need the army" Misumi spoke, time started again, a look of hope filled everyone's eyes, including Misumis', though she was concerned she didn't know what to do, honestly she thought they would be lucky to even get near they were keeping her.

* * *

><p>Kasa woke up in her bed, the bed the demons supplied for her, she sat up an aching pain in her neck told her to sit back down, but she wouldn't. She got out of bed and walked around, ignoring the blood stains that were on her white dress. Her stomach growled and she sighed.<p>

"Someone's hungry" Hikarus' voice came, Kasa spun to him.

"What do you want?" she asked, Hikaru walked closer to her. Kasa took a step back, what was she feeling? Was it fear? It dawned on Kasa; she was indeed scared of the demon before her, though she wouldn't show it.

"Come on, you're hungry aren't you?" Hikaru asked her, Kasa stared at him; he had her backed against the wall.

"Why should I follow you?" she asked, Hikaru sighed, he was frustrated enough with the others.

"Unless you want to die of starvation, I suggest you come with me" he said through his teeth, Kasa decided it would be best not to make him angrier and followed him. She followed him down stairs, through corridors, and through room. She collapsed on the ground her head spinning; her hands flew to it on instinct. Hikaru turned to her; he shook his head and sighed.

"Man you're still weak" he muttered, before helping her up, she protested, but her growled. She stopped struggling and let him help her, he put her left arm around his shoulder as his right arm found her waist, Kasa blushed but looked down to hide it. After a few more twist and turns they were at the kitchen, Hikaru sat Kasa down in a chair and walked to the sink, he got her a glass of water and sat it in front of her. She drank it without hesitation, while Hikaru watched. He stood from his chair, Kasa watched him as he walked to a cupboard and pulled a packet out, it was a packet of, well it looked like seeds. Hikaru opened it and threw her some, she looked at the seeds cautiously, Hikaru sighed.

"I won't feed you anything that can kill you, promise" he said, Kasa sighed, she needed to eat something and did so. She placed one in her mouth and was shocked at the taste, it wasn't bland or horrid, it tasted like Cherries, one of her favourite foods, she swallowed, that's when she realised her mistake. When the seed hit her stomach it tasted awful, her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed to the window, Hikaru watched in amusement.

"What was that?" she asked him, he just shrugged, though she couldn't see, no she hadn't been sick either, but the taste, it made her want to be.

"What I thought angels can eat hells food" he said innocently, Kasa turned around.

"No angel can eat hells food" she said, anger burned in her eyes, then she stopped, she thought. Kasa could eat hells food, but she didn't think what she just ate was food.

"What the hell was that anyway?" she asked the demon across from her, he smiled at her.

"They were just some seeds" he said, Kasa pondered for a minute, before she ate another one. This time her reaction was different, she ate it, she swallowed, she made no reaction. Hikaru stared wide eyed, so did the other three that had entered the room.

"How did she?" Kaoru asked, Kyoya looked puzzled, while Mori went back to being emotionless. Kasa just smiled and walked back to her room, hopefully she wouldn't get lost. Hikaru sighed and followed her when he saw her make a wrong turn. Kaoru watched as he followed, he turned to Kyoya and Mori.

"When do we tell him?" he asked, Kyoya looked at the younger devil.

"We don't he can figure it out himself" Kyoya answered, Kaoru listened as he heard a loud bang and his brother yell something he couldn't make out, he sighed.

'_Hikaru please don't fall for this angel.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And my happy little readers that is chapter 5 done and dusted, hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW and like I said last chapter, if you want anything to happen just ask and I'll try and work it in until then please REVIEW :D <strong>


	6. The truth, a heart to heart convo

**Normal P.O.V**

Hikaru tossed and turned in bed as his nightmare accrued, over and over it happened, it never stopped, it was always the same, but this nightmare was nothing more than a memory, something that happened before the truce with Heaven, so why does he keep having it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hikarus' dream Hikarus' P.O.V<strong>

_I laughed as I played with Kaoru, we were running around the garden of our home, our parents stood at the door watching, Mori and Kyoya stood with them. The sun shined down on us as we ran, Kaoru stopped abruptly, making me bang into him._

"_Kaoru, what's wrong?" I asked my twin, he only pointed, what I saw, it frightened me, I'd never seen them in hell before, what were they._

"_Hikaru, Kaoru, get inside!" our father called, we walked over to Mori and Kyoya, who sat us down, Mori was stood in a defence position._

"_Kyoya, what's going on?" I asked, Kyoya kept his gaze on the people as he spoke._

"_Heavens' army" was all he answered, my mouth fell open, why were they here?_

"_You demons have terrorised Heaven long enough, you're scum and nothing more" one of them said, my father raised an eye brow at the man who spoke, a young girl stood next to him, she looked scared._

"_Daddy, I don't want to be here, can I go home?" she whispered, her father glared at her, the girl flinched and nodded, she stood her ground as she looked at us._

"_Kaito, what are you talking about?" my father asked, "We may be devils, but we have been nowhere near hell" the man, Kaito, glared at my father._

"_Father, what's going on?" I asked, I walked forward, but Mori caught my arm and dragged my back, then without warning, the angels attacked, swords at the ready. My mothers' scream filled the air as our garden became a battle field, as it became blood stained. My father was the only one standing, he was against that Kaito, I felt anger boil in me; a woman had come, trying to stop the two._

"_Kaito please stop, they haven't done anything" she tried to reason._

"_They're demon scum, they need to die" he said, and with that he lunged for my father, the sword pierced his heart as he fell to the ground, blood dripped from his chest, nothing could save him. This angel had just murdered my family, I looked at him, he was with the little girl, she looked horrified._

"_Sir Kashima, we must go now" a solider said, Kaito, Kaito Kashima was the man's name. I felt the anger in me rise, I would get revenge for what he's done. He began to walk over to me, Kaoru, Kyoya and Mori._

"_In a minute let me finish what I've started" he said, he raised his sword to use four, the girl ran in front of him._

"_No, you've done enough here, they haven't done anything" she said, I couldn't see her, but I could hear her determination, to get him to stop. That wouldn't save her, sooner or later; I would kill her, and the rest of Kaitos' family for what he's done. He looked at the girl then to us, he nodded and took the girls hand, he led her away, she turned back to us, her eyes full of sorrow and apology, we watched as the angels left to the boarder._

* * *

><p><strong>Hikarus' P.O.V<strong>

I shot up right in my bed, sweat covered my face. That dream, that fucking nightmare, it haunts me, no matter how hard I don't want to have it, it always comes back. I sighed and got out of my bed, no one would be up. I walked out of my door and around the well mansion really, I was right no one was up. I headed to the garden, what I found was a surprise, Kasa, she was just sitting there.

"UGH!" she screamed, I raised a brow. "FUCKING HELL!" she screamed again.

"Now, now, I though angels weren't allowed to swear?" I asked, she jolted five feet in the air, then turned to me.

"Don't do that you demon spawn" she said, my mind rushed, did she just?

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Demon spawn she answered, I grabbed her arms and pushed her to the wall.

"What's your last name?" I asked, she flinched and began struggling out of my grip, I let her slide out. "What were you doing out here?" I asked her, she just looked at me.

"Trying to clear my mind, too much has gone off" she answered, I looked at her and nodded, hell was pretty dark now, there would be some nocturnal demons up, but that's pretty much it, it was just me and Kasa. I spread the wings every demon has. I heard an 'eepp' come from the side of me; I turned to see Kasa wiping her arm.

"What?" I asked her, she pointed to my wings.

"Those things…feel like fire" she answered, I looked at her, then my wings, never knew that.

"Never knew that," I said, "Have you ever taken flight in hell?" I asked her, she looked at hells sky, then to me.

"Yeah I have, why?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"Yeah but I bet it was with your own wings" I said, she shrugged.

"So what?"

"So, let me take you for a real flight" I held my hand out to her, she hesitated and didn't take it. "Kasa I'm not gonna hurt you." She looked at me for a few more minutes before taking it; I held her around the waist and pulled her into my chest. She was now pressed against me, hands on my chest; I looked at the sky and spread my wings, in a flash we were off the floor and in the air. Kasas' hands balled into fists on my chest.

"Of all the times not to wear a shirt Hikaru" she muttered, but I caught it.

"Did…. Did you just call me Hikaru?" I asked, she looked at me, then nodded.

"I think so, I don't know why, don't get used to it demon" she said, trying to cover it up. We flew around the woods of hell and towards the boarder, I saw the angels look at us, shit they must've sounded an alarm now. I began flying backwards, that's when I saw him, the man, Kaito. I growled, Kasa looked at who I was growling at, I felt her flinch in my arms. I took off flying away from heaven and towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasas' P.O.V<strong>

I'm so relieved my dad didn't say anything then, but why did Hikaru growl, does he not like my dad? I sighed and looked up at him, his eyes were focused ahead, the morning sun gleamed on his face, his hair ruffled with the wind, he looked cute. Woah, wait, what? No Kaida Kashima, you are not falling for a devil, I tried to tell myself, it didn't work. We carried on flying until we were back in the garden, Hikaru set me down, I struggled to find my footing, his arm went around me to support me, he then set me down gently.

"You ok?" he asked, he sounded…..concerned? I nodded my head slowly.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" he ignored the question and looked towards the boarder, at least now I know how far away we are. Wonder if I could escape.

"Don't even think about escaping, you won't get out of the house, before we kill you" he said, I flinched at his tone, now it was my turn to be concerned.

"Ok, are you ok?" I asked him, he looked at me, his eyes red, I flinched.

"I won't bite you, I'm just mad" he answered when he saw me flinch; I calmed down and looked him in the eyes.

"Wanna tell me why?" I asked, he looked at me.

"That guy, Kaito, when I was younger he" Hikaru trailed off, then it dawned on me, he was a Hitachiin, that's why he looked familiar.

"He killed your family" I said out loud, shit, bad idea, he looked at me, his eyes wide, my eyes full of sorrow.

"How did you know?"

"You're a Hitachiin aren't you?" I asked, he nodded. "Everyone knows the story," Hikaru gave me a confused look.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything here" Kaoru came from behind us, followed by Mori and Kyoya; I stood and shook my head.

"No it's nothing" I answered.

"What story?" Hikaru asked, I turned to him, worry in my eyes, though it went unnoticed, thank god.

"N-nothing, I should go, I think I'll take a shower" I said and ran off.

"What was that about?" I heard Hikaru ask, once I was inside, I turned and saw the others shrug, they knew, you could tell.

I sighed as the hot water hit my body, it was so soothing, so calming. Damn hell, why do your showers have to be like this? When I stepped out t was still warm, guess that's an advantage in hell, no matter what, it's always hot. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, honestly I was sick of seeing white, so I went over to the closet provided, I pulled out blue short shorts and a black top. I walked over to the door and walked down the hall way, I came upon a room we weren't supposed to enter, I shrugged, what harm can it do?

I walked in, it was dark, nothing just darkness, I felt for a switch. Once I had it the room lit up, but what was in it surprised me, it was pictures old pictures, like a shrine of some sort, the people in the pictures were all smiling, there was a woman in one, she looked a little like me. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, but she had blue eyes, they were full of warmth, I recognised her, it was the twins' mom, the woman my dad killed. I felt my hands ball into fists. I carried on walking, towards the end. There was jewellery, clothing, more pictures and some belongings, like stuffed animals. I reached out and grabbed a small pink bear; I wonder who it belonged to. Again I sighed, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun and saw Hikaru looking at me, and man was he angry.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice dangerously low, I gulped, man I really hate angry devils. I set the bear back where it was and turned back to him.

"I was just looking" I said to him, his head hung low, I couldn't see his eyes or anything. His fists were balled, he raised one, I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Hikaru reaching behind me, he picked up the bear I had.

"It was my sisters, she was the only family we had left after our parents, were murdered" he whispered, I turned and watched him as he paced around the room; he sat on a sofa in front of the wall. I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry" I said, truth be told, I only remember a little of what happened all them years ago, and even then I thought it was just a made up story.

"Do you know what happened?" Hikarus' voice jolted me from my thoughts, I looked at him, I knew part of it, well the truth about part of it.

"A little, it was just a story my mom used to tell me" I said to him, he looked at me. "Whenever I couldn't sleep, I was always told that the demons that I thought would get me never would, because the worst of them all was dead."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom, and I remember some of it from being there" I said, my eyes widened when I realised what I said, Hikarus' fists balled again.

"What do you mean there?" he asked me, my expression became scared.

"Hikaru I-" I stopped, I had to tell him the truth, I couldn't think of anything to lie about, I sighed.

"Kaito Kashima is my father" I muttered, I looked up at Hikaru, his expression turned from confusion, to shock, to anger, but he didn't do anything, he just stared at me.

"How much do you remember?" he asked, I looked at him and gulped.

"Not much, I….. I remember being there, seeing you and the fight that happened, the murders, but I don't know why it all started. I was always told that you don't need a reason to kill demons, that they were all the same, they were all evil, they were all killers, and that the Hitachiin line was the worst. Before my father killed your family, he said they came into hell, trying to kill him, but I was with him and I knew it was a lie. I didn't want to be there, to watch anyone die, I don't want to be what I am now" I said, Hikaru stared at me.

"What are you now?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I'm one of the best is Heavens' army, I could escape any time I wanted, but in heaven I'm always expected to do something, I have to take after my dad, until my brother becomes the right age to take over the army. But most of the time, I'm just a kid, a girl who doesn't know any better than anyone else, I have friends. I want to go out, to have fun, but instead I have to train, to work, to kill. I haven't broken out of here because, because I just don't want to have the responsibility any more, I can't take it, it's just not me" I said, I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, I laughed then away.

"But there's no point in this, heaven'll find me soon, and soon I'll be back in the army, and my first job assigned would be to kill the people who took me, and if I don't my dad will." Hikaru just stared at me as I spoke, why wasn't be mad that my father killed his parents?

"Hey, how come you're not mad at my dad?" I asked him, he shook out of his thoughts.

"I was, I am, I swore revenge and the revenge I swore was to kill his family, but there's something about you, I just can't hurt. My family may have been demons but we were never evil, my mom was always nice, even before Heaven and Hell made the truce, she would talk to other angels at the border, they welcomed her with open arms. My dad used to be on Hells' army, but he always refused to kill, he said he wouldn't kill someone innocent. I don't know why though. My and Kaoru were ment to take over the army but I refused and Kaoru didn't want to, so we both turned it down, I want nothing to do with armies, nothing at all, but everywhere I look now, there's always someone talking about it, or in it" he sighed, I looked down at myself, I heard him laugh.

"Relax, I don't mind you being in the army" he said, I laughed a little at him, he was actually quite nice.

"The reason your dad killed my family, it was because we wouldn't do what he wanted. Your dad asked mine if he could kill a demon in hell, someone who had been intruding heaven and killing angels, but my father refused, he knew the demon and knew he wouldn't do that, you dad got mad, but they made up. Then your father asked mine to kill an exiled angel, I'm not sure of her name, but she terrorised heaven, which got her exiled, then began on hell, but she started on hell about a year after she was exiled. My father still refused to help, he didn't like killing, that's why hell never started any wars, but when your father came to him, angry that day, it changed everything, my father wanted to kill him, but a side of him stopped him" Hikaru trailed off, I didn't look at him.

"Your father had control, mine didn't, he only stopped when I stood in the way," Hikaru nodded his head, "Sometimes I wonder who the demons really are, if you're one, or if I'm one."

"Why would you be one? You don't kill for fun, do you?"

"I've never killed period."

"Then you're not a demon, you're not a monster."

"I know but….my father is, and he won't stop until I'm safely home" I explained, Hikaru nodded his head to me; I smiled as I watched him. He stood up, and walked over to where a necklace was in a glass case. "Your mothers?" I asked, he nodded, "It's beautiful."

"My mother always said, things in the world can never be bought, they're earned through kindness and love, sometimes I wonder, if there is anything that can't be earned" I looked at Hikaru, a smile came upon my face.

"I don't think there is, but if I ever find something, I'll let you know" I said, turned to me and smiled, I felt my face heat up.

"Come on, we should go, it's late I bet" he said, I nodded and walked with him out of the room. We walked through the halls of the mansion, boy he was right, it was late, and we had skipped meals for the day, oh well, I really don't feel like any hell food right now. I grabbed my arm as I felt I slight tingling go up it, Hikaru noticed and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded, but then grabbed my arm, this time out of pain. Hikaru grabbed me and pushed me again the wall, he cut his hand and put the blood towards my mouth, I refused to drink it.

"If you don't it'll only get worse" he said, I winced as more pain shot through my arm. I he put his hand to my mouth again, I drank the blood obediently. After a minute or so he pulled away.

"If the bond starts hurting just tell me" he said, I nodded.

"Why do I have to drink your blood?" I asked, he looked at me and sighed.

"Because a drank your blood before I made the bond, if it starts hurting you have to do whatever it is you did before the bond was made to stop it" he said, I stared blankly, my face clear confused. I sighed and shook his head.

"Say like if I was holding your hand, and then made the bond. If it began to hurt again, all I would have to do is hold your hand to make it stop" he said, I nodded that makes much more sense.

"Does this bond ever fade?" I asked, he looked at me, then looked away from me.

"It can be, but if it isn't then sometimes it's permanent and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" I asked, he looked at me.

"You're gonna hate me. And sometimes the two people have to spend eternity together, as a couple" he finished; I stared at him, then looked forward, then back to him. WHACK!

"YOU COULD HAVE MENTIONED THAT!" I screamed, he held his head then burst out laughing, my face bright red in anger.

"I can't believe you fell for that" he laughed, now my face was bright red from embarrassment.

"You're so not funny" I sulked and walked ahead, Hikaru chuckled a little more as he walked neck to me, I glared at him, he shut up. I stood outside my room and walked forward.

"See you tomorrow" I said, as I was about to enter he stopped me, pulled me back and hugged me. What he did next shocked me; he kissed my cheeks, slowly, softly. I was stood still in shock, he eventually let me go.

"Good night, my little angel" he said as he walked off, I put a hand on my face as a smile crept up on my lips, it was official, I was falling in love with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples chapter 6 done hope you all liked it, not many more chapter of this story left unfortunately, I'll be ending it soon, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	7. Is she alright?, we attack tomorrow

**Normal P.O.V**

Hikaru woke up, shocked his nightmare hadn't happened. He smiled and walked down to Kasas' room, his brother stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Hikaru looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Not sure, waking the angel up I guess" he muttered, Kaoru looked at his brother knowingly.

"You're falling for her" he stated, Hikaru looked at his brother in shock, then disbelief.

"Don't be stupid" he said.

"Then why did you kiss her?" the question took Hikaru by surprise, he was sure no one had seen that.

"I…I don't know" he admitted, Kaoru sighed at his brother.

"Look whatever, just don't get too attached. She is right about heaven coming for her, they will come, sooner or later" Kaoru said before walking off leaving his brother to think. However Hikaru just shrugged off what his brother said and walked into Kasas' room, who screamed and threw the closest thing at him, which was a chair.

"Ouch what was that for?" he asked looking up, only to see her in her bra and pants. Hikarus' face flushed red, he quickly turned his back.

"S-S-Sorry" he stuttered, Kasa quickly threw her black dress on and walked over to him.

"No biggie" she muttered, he turned around, the dress she wore fit her perfectly hugging every one of her curves. He smiled while she looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked, Hikaru only moved his arms around her into a hug.

"You look beautiful" he whispered into her hair, Kasas' face flushed.

"We shouldn't do this, you're a demon, I'm an angels it's not right, it could never happen" she whispered, a hint of frustration in her voice, but mostly she sounded hurt. Hikaru pulled away from her, not caring if his brother or Mori or Kyoya caught him, he leaned into Kasa, kissing her full on the lips. Her eyes widened, her first kiss was being taken by a demon, a few seconds passed by and she began to melt into it, her arms went around his neck as her arms went into his hair. Hikarus' arms remained around her waist, slowly creeping upwards; she ignored them and focused on the kiss. There was so much love and passion, it blew her mind. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"I want to be more" Hikaru whispered, Kasa raised a brow at him. "I want to be more than just a demon to you" Kasa felt her heart jump to her mouth, has she really fallen for a demon? But there was nothing that could keep them together, heaven would come for her and they would kill him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her head into his chest, Hikaru, shocked by this, just hugged her he didn't want to get her go. From outside the door his friends and brother watched the whole scene.

"What do you think?" Kaoru asked, Kyoya studied the two some more.

"I think that and angel and demon have fallen for each other" Kyoya answered, Mori nodded his head.

"But heaven would never allow it" Kaoru stated, Kyoya just shrugged.

"If they're really ment to be together, then Kasa will never return home, even when the angels come for her, for now let's just enjoy what peace we have, heavens' army will be on its way soon" Kyoya explained, Mori and Kaoru nodded their heads as they went from Kasas' room towards the garden, they would keep an eye out for the angels, they weren't having a repeat of last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Heaven<strong>

"We have to do something, the longer Kasa's there the more the Hitachiins' can torture her!" Kaito almost yelled, his wife looked at him uneasy, the Hitachiins they were never bad, she used to be best friends with their mother, but there was nothing she could do now, her husband was bent on revenge, he wanted his daughter back and would stop at nothing to get her.

"Kaito calm down, we are working on trying to find her" the elder said, Misumi stood up.

"We already know where she is, they don't have an army, so we can go in and just take her can't we?" she asked, Honey, who was also in the room, was thinking. Kasa she was the best, if she wanted to break out, she would have, he knew she wasn't dead.

"Wait Kasa is one of the best so…..how come she hasn't just broken out herself?" he asked, everyone turned to him, he was right.

"Then I'll kill them, they've killed my daughter!" Kaito raised his voice again, his wife shook her head, she knew her daughter wasn't dead and one way to prove it was to find her. however she didn't want her husband to do it, as he would kill the demons who took her, she could still remember that day Kaito killed the twins' family, she honestly wouldn't be surprised if they had killed Kasa, but she remembered hearing that the two had turned down the offer for being in charge of the army. She also knew that they were kind and adventurous, in many ways they were like Kasa, they just never showed it. She had stopped paying attention to her husband long ago, she knew Kasa was alive and well, she also knew the devils that had her were taking care of her. A smile fell upon her face.

"Are you ok Ms Kashima?" Yumi asked, Ms Kashima looked at the girl.

"I'm fine Yumi and you?" she asked back, Yumi smiled at the older angel.

"Fine, thank you. So what do you think will happen when they find Kasa?" Yumi asked, Ms Kashima shrugged.

"Kasa will be appointed to kill the demons or devils that took her, but she won't do it, she's too kind. Kaito will then get mad and do it instead, though I don't see the point, he killed the twins' family so I wouldn't be surprised if they killed Kasa. But something inside me keeps telling me she's safe, she's fine and that she's falling hard" Ms Kashima said, Yumi looked at her confused.

"Kasa and I have always had a bond, and I think she's falling for her capture. Which one has her?" Ms Kashima asked, Yumi pondered for a minute or so, it was hard to tell the twins apart.

"Hikaru, Hikaru's her 'Master'" she said with air quotes, Ms Kashima laughed at the young girl.

"Hikaru, he's the adventurous, mischievous and devilish one. He sneaks kisses and anything else he can, although he won't do anything she doesn't want him to" Ms Kashima said, she saw Yumis' shocked expression.

"I used to know the Hitachiins, I don't like the idea of my husband going back down there" she explained, Yumi nodded her head; Ms Kashima looked towards the sky.

"We attack tomorrow" her husbands' words jolted her from her thoughts, he can't be serious. When she saw the look, that's all she needed to see to know he was serious, Kasa would be home this time tomorrow, and the demons would be in jail, until their execution

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter yes, but there's only one or two more chapters of this left, I said it wouldn't be that long, but there will be another Host Club story up by the end of the day, it's called 'A Blast from the Past' so please keep an eye out. Other than that REVIEW :D<strong>


	8. Attack, killing a murderer, I Love You

**Normal P.O.V**

The doors to the mansion burst opens as the angels ran through the halls, Kasa froze in her steps, Hikaru stood next to her, Kaoru, Kyoya and Mori watched the door to the room they were in, it was the only way in and the only way out. Kasa held a sword by her side; she couldn't believe she was going to betray heaven to stay here. The doors to the room burst open, the four demons glared, while the ex-angel hesitated. Kaito stepped forward.

"Kasa you're ok" he smiled at his daughter, his wife stood by his side, a smile on her face, her brother ran forwards glomping Kasa.

"Kasa onee-chan, you're ok" Kasa smiled at her brother, she looked at Hikaru, who smiled and nodded. Kasa picked her brother up.

"I missed you Mito, but I'm not coming home" she whispered, Mito pulled away from his sister shocked, tears formed in his eyes. Their mother walked towards them, Kasa hugged her, she told her mother the same thing, she was shocked, but knew Kasa had a second family here.

"Kasa let's go home" Kaito spoke up, Kasa glared at her father, Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi ran forwards and hugged her.

"I'm not leaving" she answered back, Kaito stared shocked at his daughter.

"Don't be stupid, this is no place for an angel" Kaito glared at his daughter, Kasa closed her eyes, her wings spread behind her back, instead of being the usual white, they were black.

"Ex-angel, I'm no longer an angel of heaven" she answered, Kaito stared in shock, Kasa joined hands with Hikaru, who held her hand as well. Her friends stared at her shocked, the army of heaven lowered their weapons, the only one who didn't was her father. Anger burned up inside him, without thinking, he lunged for his daughter, Kasas' eyes widened, Hikaru pushed her out of the way, the sword went through his chest as he fell to the ground. Kasa ran to him, her mother, Mito, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Kyoya, Kaoru, Mori, Yumi, Misumi and Yua all by his side, tears filled Kasas' eyes as they spilt they landed on Hikarus' forehead, his hand reached out to touch his face, a small smile played his lips, the darkness enveloped him as he spoke.

"I love you Kasa" those were the last words that came out of mouth, Kasas' eyes widened, he felt the same way she did and now he was gone. Misumi brought her hands to Hikarus' wound attempting to heal it before he died, Kasas' mother helped, she looked at them, when did they begin to like help him, trust him or even like him, Yumi smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, Kasa brushed it off and stood up.

"I know the truth," she turned to her father, "You're a murderer, Hikaru did nothing wrong, you think without acting, you do it all the time, YOU DID IT TO THEIR PARENTS, THEIR FAMILY, THEY NEVER INVADED HELL, YOU JUST WANTED A REASON TO KILL THEM, IT DIDN'T MATTER IF IT WAS TRUE OR NOT!" Kasa yelled at her father, who was taken aback, the army looked at her, then her father.

"Kasa speaks the truth, my husband is a murderer" Kasas' mother spoke up, the army all started to murmur comments. Kasa looked at her father.

"This is now between you and me, fight me or leave" Kasa ordered, her father just smirked, he lunged for her, Kasa drew her sword the sound of metal clattered throughout the room, the army stared shocked, their two best were at war, the healers in the army looked at Kasas' mother and Misumi, who were trying their best to heal Hikaru. Kasas' mother sent them a pleading look, the healers got the message and rushed over to help, there were over 10 pair of hands working on healing the same wound, but the wound was bleeding too much, Kaoru looked at Misumi, who was trying her best to heal his brother, and her friends love. Kyoya and Mori looked at Yumi and Yua, who nodded and rushed out of the room, the rest of the army watched as the healers tried their best to heal Hikaru. Yumi and Yua rushed back in with some first aid kits and bandages, and something that would hopefully wake him up. The sound of metal echoed through the room again, the group, minus the healers, turned to watch. All their eyes widened when they saw Kasa on the ground, her sword on the opposite side of the room. Kaito brought his sword up, this move was this final, Kasa would die now.

He brought it down, only to have it clash with a different sword, Honeys'.

"You cannot hurt Kasa" his voice was dangerously low, Tamaki and Haruhi stood by his side.

"What kind of angel tries to kill his own daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"What kind of angel kills without a reason?" Haruhi added.

"Kaito, you are no angel" they all said, the army stood up and walked towards the three of them, Honey helped Kasa to stand, Kaoru walked over and handed her his sword, she smiled at him. Kyoya and Mori stared shocked, they were turning against an angel, helping demons and saving Hikaru.

"Angels and demons can never live together, Kasa is now an angel of darkness, she will never be able to live with us" Kaito said, his voice low and…..upset?

"I may be an angel of darkness, but that was my choice my own free will. However you _father_ are no angel, you kill for no reason, you cannot see that angels and demons can live together in peace and harmony, you are blind" Kasa said, her father glared at her.

"Are you going to stand by me, or this ex-angel?" Kaito asked.

"Kasa is no ex-angel; she may be an angel of darkness but her heart is still the same" Tamaki said, Kaoru, Mori and Kyoya stepped forward.

"She may be an angel, she may be different, but she's taught us a lot, she taught my brother how to love" Kaoru said, Kyoya and Mori nodded.

"She's taught how to be head strong" Kyoya said.

"She's taught what really is important, even though she doesn't show it and doesn't know it" Mori said, Yumi and Yua looked at the two of them, they smiled the two demons really did have feelings. The army nodded in agreement.

"We stand by Kasa, no matter what she chooses" they all said, Kasa smiled at them, but turned her attention back to her father.

"This ends now" she said, her eyes turned into cat like pupils as they turned red, she had absorbed a lot of energy from hell. She lunged forwards, her wings spread, they shot black spike like things at Kaito. They hit head on, he was bleeding pretty badly, the blood rushed from his arms and legs, it created a puddle at his feet. His teeth clenched, he lunged for Kasa, blinded by rage, he went straight into her sword. The sword went through his chest, through his heart and came out at the other end. Kasa flung him off of her sword and to the other side of the room, but what shocked them, was that he began to glow red. His eyes became red, Kyoya and Moris' eyes widened.

"KASA YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM NOW!" Kyoya yelled, Kasa turned confused at them.

"JUST DO IT!" Mori yelled, Kasa nodded. She flew forwards, her sword went through his chest one last time, he collapsed to his knees, Kasa withdrew her sword, she spun it, in the process, she cut his head off, Kasas' eyes still glew red, she turned around to face everyone, who were staring shocked. Mori and Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief they didn't realise they were holding, Kasa rushed towards Hikarus' side, he still wasn't awake. Tears began to form in her eyes again as she looked at her love. Words came out of her mouth without her knowing it.

"Please don't leave me, I love you" with that she cried, the tears came freely, flowing down her cheeks onto his forehead. Kaoru did his best not to cry as the healers stopped what they were doing, it was no use. Misumi stood up; she shook her head and walked to Kaoru.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, the tears flowed from Kaorus' eyes, Misumi did the first thing that came to her head, she hugged him. He cried freely in her arms, still looking at his brother. Yumi walked over to Kyoya, who was trying to hold back tears, Hikaru was like a brother to him, they had been together since birth, he had looked after him.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked, that was all that was said, the tears flowed from Kyoyas' eyes, Yumi stared shocked that a demons ,like him would cry, none the less she pulled him into a hug. All Kyoya could do was cry as his friend died.

"Mori?" Yua asked, said demon looked at her, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Yua smiled warmly and hugged the demons in front of her, trying her best to comfort him. Small sobs were heard from his mouth as she did so, the tears flowed down his face, he didn't take his eyes off of Hikarus' still body. Soon Yumi, Yua and Misumi were all crying as well, Honey looked at the dead body, he was crying also, he didn't know why, Haruhi and Tamaki also cried, again they didn't know why. Mito cried, seeing his sister in the state she was in killed him. Kasas' mother put an arm around her, Kasa made no move to stop her, her mother tried shushing her, but her tears only flowed harder, it wasn't long until her mother was crying as well. Soon that was all that was heard, the crying of the demons and angels, the army stayed strong, Kasas' face lit up, like she had just remembered something.

"Kyoya" she whispered, the demon looked at her. "If I broke the bond we have, would it save him?" she asked, Kaoru looked at her, his eyes widened with hope, Kyoya thought for a second.

"Yes it would" he answered, Kasa looked at him, he handed her a knife, she cut her hand and placed it over Hikarus' wound.

"Please Hikaru, come back to me" she whispered and kissed his forehead. A groan was heard through the room, everyones' head shot up, all their attention turned to Kasa and Hikaru, who was slowly, but surely, opening his eyes.

"K-Kasa?" he asked, his voice weak, the healers rushed to his side once more, working their magic they managed to clean up his wound and heal it. Hikaru smiled at his love in front of him, he lifted himself up, he was still weak though. He planted a soft kiss on Kasas' lips, she gladly returned it, the kiss was just full of love, happiness and passion, but when Hikaru pulled away, he fainted again. Kasas' eyes widened in shock as she began calling his name.

"Kasa, we have to take him to heaven, help him heal properly" a healer said, Kasa looked at Misumi, who nodded in confirmation that they HAD to. She turned to Kaoru, Kyoya and Mori, who all nodded. The army picked Hikaru up and rushed out of the house, towards the boarder of heaven and hell. Once in heaven they were stopped by the leader.

"What is going on here?" he asked, he looked at Kasa. Her face was tear stained this shocked him. "Take him to the infirmary" the elder ordered, the angels nodded and rushed off, Kasa stopped to talk to the elder.

"I killed Kaito" Kasa said, her voice strong, she knew the elder would be mad at her, that she had betrayed heaven but she needed to.

"I know I watched as it all happened, you really feel for this demon?" the elder asked her, Kasa looked up and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do" she said, the elder smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you Kasa, I guess that this was all you needed to be able to feel again" he smiled at her, Kasa stared at him a little shocked.

"Wait you're not upset I killed my father, or betrayed heaven to do so, or that I'm an angel of darkness?" she asked, the elder shook his head.

"No this was all ment to happen; Kaito was a murderer he was ment to die. As for you, you are still the same, you will always be welcome in heaven no matter what" the elder said, Kasa smiled at the man and hugged him. She then rushed off to the infirmary, leaving a shocked elder behind. Once inside she was told Hikaru was resting up, she nodded and went to sit with her mother, brother and friends, Kyoya, Mori and Kaoru went looking around heaven. Luckily the angels were told demons were in heaven and not to worry.

"Kasa, how did you become an angel of darkness?" Yumi asked her, Kasa smiled sadly.

"Hikaru created a bond between us, because of that whenever he drew power from hell, which was almost every day; I was drawing power from hell. The power fought with the power of heaven in me, eventually turning my wings from white to black, but I'm still the same" Kasa smiled, her mother hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back honey" she said, Kasa hung her head, did she really want to be back?

"That's the thing, I'm not really back, I want…. I want to stay in hell" Kasa said, her mother looked at her; she smiled and nodded her head.

"I know honey, but as long as you come home sometimes. I'm just glad you've found love" she smiled; Mito stood and walked to his sister sitting on her lap.

"Will you have babies?" he asked, Kasas' face went red. "I want to be able to look after someone when I'm older," Mito smiled, "I want to be able to be a big brother to someone, or like a big brother to someone" he smiled again, Kasa smiled and laughed.

"Maybe someday Mito, maybe someday" she smiled, Kasa spent the rest of the day talking to her mother and friends about what happened when she was gone, she found out Tamaki and Haruhi are now dating, which she was happy about. She found out Yumi, Yua and Misumi had feelings for the other three demons, Kasa giggled at this; she wasn't the only one who could find love with a demon. Near the end of the day, Kaoru, Mori and Kyoya came back, they sat next to the girls, one of the angel doctors came out.

"Hikaru's awake, he's asking for Kasa" he said, the group nodded as Kasa excused herself; she was shocked to see Hikaru out of bed.

"Hikaru, what are you doing? You should be resting" she scolded, Hikaru turned to her, his smile made her heart jump and her face flush.

"I'm fine Kasa, I'm glad you're ok though" he smiled, Kasa walked towards him. Her arms went around his neck bringing him into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"I'm glad you're ok, you scared me" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again, never in her life had she cried so much.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I worried you," he pulled away to see her tears, "Don't cry" he smiled wiping them away. She smiled and nodded, Hikaru leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, she returned it.

"I love you Kasa, remember that, forever and always" he smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you too Hikaru, that's why I'm not staying in heaven. I want to come back" Hikaru stared at the girl he loves so much in shock.

"But your family-"

"They're ok with it, besides, who's gonna save your sorry ass if you get in trouble?" she joked; Hikaru smiled and kissed her again. They walked out of the room, Hikaru was glomped by Kaoru, Mori and Kyoya, he was shocked at Mori and Kyoya but hugged them all back.

"Hikaru never scare us like that again" Kaoru ordered, Hikaru smiled and laughed but nodded his head.

"I promise" he turned to see Kasas' mother coming towards him. It shocked him when she hugged him tightly; he also felt something around his legs, two boys.

"Take care of my daughter please" Kasas' mother ordered, though her voice was sweet and soft, Hikaru nodded his head.

"If you don't take care of my big sister you got me to deal with" Mito said, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"I promise I'll take care of her" Hikaru smiled at them all.

"And I don't want any grandchildren until later on" Kasas' mom said.

"MOM!" Kasa yelled, her mother only laughed, as did the rest of them, leaving a blushing Kasa and Hikaru.

Later in the evening the sun had set, it was now dark as the four demons were at the boarder biding good bye to their new angels and friends, but what shocked all four of them was when Yua, Yumi and Misumi stepped forwards with some bags.

"Didn't think you could get rid of us that easily did you?" Misumi asked, Kaoru smiled at the angel, he was growing quite fond of her.

"Yeah, you don't mind if we come do you?" Yumi asked, Kyoya smiled warmly at her, he too was growing quite fond of her.

"We're not leaving Kasa by herself, we're friends after all" Yua smiled, Mori allowed himself to smile; he had also grown quite fond of this angel.

"Very well you can come" Kyoya smiled at them all, they all smiled back, Kasa turned and hugged her mother once more.

"Bye mom I love you" she smiled; Kasas' mother hugged her tight.

"Not for too long this time" she said, Kasa nodded, she knelt down and hugged Mito.

"I love you onee-chan" he smiled at her.

"I love you too" Kasa answered, she held onto Hikaru hand as they all spread their wings.

"Goodbye, see you soon" they all said as they flew into the night, to their home from now on, Kasa smiled as she looked ahead of her. She was glad her mother allowed her to go and stay with Hikaru, he was her one true love, she didn't know how she knew, she just did and she was glad he loved her too. One thought ran through her mind as they flew:

'_You will always be more than a demon to me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm sorry but that's this story finished, short yes, a little rushed, yes but hopefully you all enjoyed it, please REVIEW :D<strong>


End file.
